<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once upon a dream by SaltPig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190669">Once upon a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltPig/pseuds/SaltPig'>SaltPig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revelations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxeity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, The story but from a different perspective, no beta on this one either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltPig/pseuds/SaltPig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had always have strange things in his life, the way his grandpa talked about his grandmother like she was a grand warrior. How there was a clear gape in his memory starting from his birth until he turned 9. And how he looked nothing like his parents despite how many his mother said otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revelations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hang each moment up like picture frames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan to write this story from many perspectives. Some might be from the JATP crew and some will be from character of my own.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex after his and his friends deaths, recalls all the unanswered questions in his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had always liked the stars. The way they shined and sparkled in the sky above. He always imagined the stars as a giant blanket. Each star meticulously hand sewed until each created its own little bubble in the sky. He first discovered them when he was seven, well not discover they were always there looming above. When he was seven he actually looked.</p><p>   At that age he always so anxious, he still is. His mind was always buzzing with possibilities and failures without break. Alex never looked because during the day the endless stretch of sky terrified him. The giant bright blue sky seemed to have no qualities it was just <em>there.</em></p><p>He still remembers it too, when he saw the stars for what they actually were. It was during the time he spent with his grandpa when his parents needed some time to themselves. Alex’s grandpa, who was the ripe old age of 98 at the time was sitting in his favorite rocking chair and knitting a quilt.</p><p>   Alex had never usually cared about his grandpa’s knitting, but this time was different somehow. Usually, they were bland pieces of fabric, unappealing to his nine-year-old eye. However this time the quilt was filled with an eye-catching blue and white.</p><p>   He could see little yellow stars on the fabric, all connected by a line of white. His eyes trailed along with the quilt as mapped the ones he learned from school. Sagittarius, Taurus, Cancer, and…… one he couldn’t quite place. Despite this, he felt oddly close to the constellation like he had seen it before. </p><p>  “Your grandmother,” grandpa had said, which didn’t make any sense to him (and to be honest it still didn’t).</p><p>Alex had never really met his grandmother before she passed, but whenever he thinks of her has a distant memory of her singing. He can never figure out what she sings. The tune always changes but it strangely comforts him. He had startled slightly when his Grandpa gently sat the unfinished quilt down on the arm of his chair and set his gaze on him. </p><p>"Your grandmother was a warm and powerful lady," his voice was sincere but his eyes held sorrow as he talked </p><p>"I wish you could have met her after your memory's....." he trailed off and with a shake of his head he got up and began walking to the kitchen.  "Oh, you don't wanna here me talk how about some hot cocoa?"</p><p>Alex grandpa never brought up his grandmother again</p>
<hr/><p>  Another thing Alex liked was his red and pink polka-dot flower. He liked how it glittered in the sun and glowed slightly in the moon, sometimes he could even believe it was made for him, He doesn't remember where or how he found it, but he didn't know it was important.</p><p> Whenever Alex held the flower in his little stubby hands he felt safe. He kept it tucked away in his fanny pack, another thing he doesn't remember receiving from anyone. He didn't bring it everywhere and defiantly didn't show it to his parents. Alex was scared his dad would take it away, as he did when he tried to help his mother with her garden. </p><p>
  <em>"Boys don't play with flowers Alex"  </em>
</p><p> Or maybe he would crush it while climbing trees with Luke, and Reggie at the park. On those days, when the fear of losing the flower looms over him he hides it under a loose floorboard under his bed. So far only Alex only trusted three people to see the flower, even then he hesitated when showing them. The first two people were Luke and Reggie. </p><p>   They were all hiding up in the attic from there parents, playing with dusty board games left there. Then suddenly they were all plunged in darkness, and a loud noise echoed across the room. They all scrambled to the wall edging away from the noise holding on to each other tightly. </p><p>  "What was that!?" Reggie's voice squeaked with fear as he clutched tighter to Alex, and he felt Luke shift beside him as well "It was probably just a raccoon" he said.</p><p>  Alex was scared either way he had never liked the dark. He shut his eyes tight and counted to 20, holding on tight to a terrified Luke and Reggie.<em> Alex had always been strangely attached to the number.</em></p><p>
  <em>   17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  18</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 19</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20</em>
</p><p>Alex closed his eyes tighter as he heard Reggie and Luke gasp beside him. What if it wasn't a racoon? What if it was something WAY scarier? What it-</p><p>"Alex open your eyes," Luke whispers gently shaking his shoulder. And with a shaky breath, Alex opened his eyes and let out a gasp of his own.</p><p>  A bright blue light encompassed the room, streaking each corner with its light. The light was coming from Alex's fanny pack, exactly where his flower was. Reggie tugged on his arm insistently, pointing toward the small window.</p><p>  "P-Please, tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that shadow <em>t-thing</em>!!"  </p><p> Luke let out a breath and shook his head "Like I said probably just a raccoon, b-but the light" </p><p>Reggie and Luke turned their heads to their friends glowing fanny pack with an unspoken question, <em>what do you have in there?</em></p><p>Alex supposed he couldn't keep it a secret forever, could he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short one but I liked writing it all the same!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex come on were gona be late" </p><p>Reggie shouts at the back seat of a rickety van. Which is a lie, Alex thinks as he rummages through the messy garage. Bobby had woken them up at 6:00, much to Luke's resistance, to get ready. They didn't even have to be at the Orpheum till 12:00. </p><p>  Letting out a sigh Alex picks up his bag to check it again. He thought he put it in his bag before he left. Alex had forgotten his flower at home. The one he was kicked out of not even 7 hours ago. </p><p>    Which is totally fine</p><p>   <em>totally</em> </p><p>Reggie, Luke and Bobby could just help him get it back.....Wait, is it considered breaking and entering if he used to live there?</p><p>  Picking up his bag Alex made his way toward the old van. Bobby and Luke were already situated at the front leaving him and Reggie to situate themselves in the back. With a whoop Bobby twisted the key in the ignition, and off they were. Alex let Reggie and Luke's chatter calm him as they drove. He could spend a couple of hours without having his flower.</p><p>"Alex do you have your flower?"</p><p>Alex is startled by Bobby's voice, he seemed serious? No, it was probably Alex's own nerves playing tricks on him. Plus neither Luke nor Reggie made any comment about the change in his demeanor. In fact they were still arguing,<em> "Pineapple should be no where near pizza!"</em> </p><p> :"Of course I did, pay attention to the road before we hit something"</p><p>Alex had no idea why he lied, there was no reason to. He hated disappointing the other boys. Alex knew even if he told Bobby he didn't have it he would only get a disappointed sigh in return. Which also, like many things in his life, didn't make any since. Why does Bobby care that much about it- </p><p>"PEANUT BUTTER ON PIZZA IS DELICOUS!!" </p><p>Alex finds himself joining in with yelling at Luke</p><p>"What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, peanut butter only belongs with mustard"</p><p>.........Alex cant believe of all the strange instances in his life, he's the one with the normal food pallet.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"I'm just saying is its not impossible" Reggie said as they waited outside the small alleyway of the Orpheum. </p><p>Luke and Alex sat, listening to Reggie, on the small stairs leading up to the back door of the building. He had been going on ever since they finished practicing, and thankfully after Bobby left.</p><p>   Although usually Bobby had some semblance of responsibility among the group, <em>"there's no way I'm letting us eat out the back of a car"</em> . When it came to conspiracy theory's about Alex he went off the rails. Individually they were bad, but together? Alex still shivers whenever he thinks about the slide-show they made (<em>Which lasted 6 hours</em>)</p><p>    Reggie's latest idea was that Alex was from a village full of magic.</p><p>"I mean that would explain those  dreams you have," Reggie continues pacing across the small space, "The one where your leaving somewhere, what if you had to go somewhere to, like, practice your abilities"</p><p> Alex knew that it would be better to just let him go, asking questions would just make the other boy talk longer. Even so they were talking about his own life, so his question's can be excused. </p><p>"Ok, on the slight chance your right, why cant I use these mysterious powers now?"</p><p>Luke groans beside him as soon as the words out of his mouth, "Dude <em>why?</em>"</p><p>Reggie, however ignores him and focuses on answering Alex's question.</p><p>"<em>Obviously,</em> I don't know that, but it probably has something to do wit-"</p><p> Reggie is cut of by Luke suddenly popping up from his seat "I think we need some food," he says as he stretches out his stiff legs. </p><p>"Bobby said he'd get us something" </p><p>Which Alex is very gracious about honestly, there were only so many times you could eat from the back of a car. Even so he still found himself following after Luke and Reggie as they made there way toward Sam and Ella's.</p><p> "He'll be fine, its not like anything could go wrong", Luke states at the front of there little group, already nearing the old car. </p><p>He was rights nothing did ever happen them from eating in sketchy places. But Luke always had a huge fit of bad luck whenever he went. Like that time he got sprayed by a skunk, which is normal, he was poking at it with a stick at the time. But Alex, Reggie, And Bobby were also standing right behind him. Yet, they stayed  as clean as a whistle while Luke smelled like trash for <em>days</em>.</p><p>Sitting down on the ratty old couch beside Luke, he supposed the other boy was right. It was only a hotdog, what could go wrong?</p><hr/><p>It only when his vision goes blurry and he hears Bobby shouts there names that he considers.</p><p>Maybe they<em> shouldn't</em> take advice from Luke</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can ghost get migraines?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Screams and the smell of burning is what greeting Alex when he comes to. He was alone, surrounded by darkness and screaming. Where was everyone, shouldn't at least Luke, and Reggie be here to?  Alex felt his back press back onto an unseen wall, slightly startling him. If the room had walls it could have a door, right? Maybe Luke, and Reggie showed up before him and just started walking. Alex would just need to start walking to, easy. </p><p>But he couldn't bring himself to part from the wall no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't see he rest of the room, how big to wide it was. There was no guarantee that Luke, and Reggie were even here in the first place. What if he left only for them to appear?</p><p>Alex slides himself down the wall sitting down, not only that but where was the noise coming from. The voices echoed around the space, causing Alex ears to ring. Pulling himself closer to the wall, he tried shutting out the noise to no avail. </p><p>
  <em>Alex</em>
</p><p>Snapping his head around the room Alex peered into the darkness. The voice was soft, an older women's voice, but where?</p><p>
  <em>Alex</em>
</p><p> It almost sounded like his grandmother. No, being in this room for so ling has done something to him. It couldn't be. Even if it was, Alex would never know, he had no memory of her. Shutting his eyes, Alex began a second futile attempt to block out the noise. </p><p> <em>1 2 3 4 </em></p><p>
  <em>They were running, <strike>hand in hand like always,</strike> as the village burned down around them. Alex's legs burned as he and<strong> -----</strong> maneuvered through people. Some were going the opposite direction toward the source of the panic. Maybe they hoped to help, or maybe to get rid of the threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  5 6 7 8 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was in the arms of his grandpa now, still running away from the screams. Where was the boy he was running with? Alex can't shake the feeling of wanting to go back to find out. But his grandpas grip was tight, with no chance of letting go. </em>
</p><p>   <em>8 10 11 12</em></p><p>
  <em> Alex could feel the sharp sting of tears on his face. Both his Grandpa and Grandma were with him talking in hushed tones. They weren't running anymore, Alex couldn't tell were they were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I'm sorry" his grandmother said, gently touching a hand to his face</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for what? What happened, what's GOING to happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    13 14 15 16</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bright blinding flash of light filled his vision, before he fainted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     17 18 19 20</em>
</p><hr/><p>A sudden shout brings Alex out of his head. Luke and Reggie lay beside him, groaning with the unpleasant impact of the fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>